For Good
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: People are here to teach you a lesson. To change you for the better. It's the person who changes your life. The person who makes you see things in a different perspective. The person who changes who you are and who you will be. And whether or not you see them again, you have been changed, for good. - Cade Story
1. Chapter 1

My story is like a lot of other ones. It's about friendship, lovers, and enemies. It's about change, it's about people. It's about a 16 year olds life. The ups and downs, the trials and the fails, the obstacles. All of it.

My name's Cat Valentine. I'm a sophomore in Hollywood Arts High School. I love to sing and act. I love people and animals. I'm a normal 16 year old girl. I have my problems but I get past them.

My story stared in 7th grade when a new girl came to our middle school. Since then I've had deal with her. But this story doesn't turn out the way you would think. It's not only about friendship, but it's about loss. How it feels knowing that the person who changed your life, eventually does leave. They are never there with you forever.

Every day was hard. Every day I didn't want to get out of bed. Every day I was sick of how she treated me. I was nothing but nice but she never gave me a chance. She never got to see who I really was. She never tried to talk to me.

She never tried…

I finally get out of bed and start to get dressed. Robbie would be here to pick me up in a few minutes. You really don't understand how much I wanted to stay home. I was just sick of all of it.

Half the time it isn't even what she says to me, it's the looks, the talking behind my back. She was a bitch.

After finishing up I throw on my shoes. I hear the horn blare outside so I run down the stairs and out the door. Robbie was the only one who could calm me down. The only one who could make me feel good.

I open the door to the car and get in. I leave over and give him a soft kiss. "Morning babe."

"Good morning." He says with a smile. "Got everything?"

I just nod and buckle my seatbelt. I lean my head over on the window and stare out at the trees that are flying by. Every once and a while someone would look over and smile so I would smile back.

Robbie reaches over his hand and intertwines out fingers. "You know she doesn't mean any of it."

"Yes she does! She hates me." I explain to him.

"Have you tried talking to her?" He asks me. I just glare over at him.

"Yes but she doesn't listen. She just blows me off. What the hell am I supposed to do? Knock her out and drag her to the janitor's closet?"

"Well…" Robbie chuckles. I punch him in the arm. "Ok…ok… but you know you want to."

"It won't help anything Robbie. Nothing will!" I cry.

"Don't let it get to you then. Just brush it off. Act like it never happened." He suggests.

"But it did happen and it does hurt. I'm sick of being the strong one. The one who has to sit there and be beaten up. Yea it's verbally, thank god, but it still hurts. You know that." I try to explain.

"Yea I know. You're always being nice about it though. Tell her it's enough. Be strong. Don't back down. If you have to, get in her face. Tell her, you are done." He sighs. "You have to protect yourself. You can't just sit there and let yourself get beat up. If you want it to stop… stop it."

"Ok… Thanks Robbie. I don't know what I would do without you." I say as we pull into a parking spot. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek before getting out of the car.

We walk through the back gates and over to Tori and Andre. Beck was standing over by the bitch and her group. I stare at them trying to figure out what they're saying.

"What are you staring at slut?!" Jade shouts over at me and give me a smirk.

"God damn it Jade! Just stop!" I yell back at her.

She gives me a look and goes back to her conversation. It was probably about me, like always.

"Just ignore her Cat." Tori says to me patting my on her back.

I look over at Robbie for his advice. "Later. You talk to her later."

I nod and walk into the school towards my locker. I empty out my bag with all of my homework and binders I took home. I grab a couple pencils and my history, and math binders. I take my math book and stuff it in there too. I pull the other strap over my shoulder and shut my locker door. I turn to walk away when I jump. Jade is there leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Oh my god Jade… What the hell do you want? Haven't you made my life a living hell already?" I say trying to walk around her but she steps in my way.

"Apparently not enough…" She says crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Slap me? Go ahead. Take a swing. Do it. Just get it out. I don't think anyone's watching." I slide my bag off of my shoulder and put it on the floor. "Here. Go ahead. I'm ready." I say looking into her eyes.

"Do you really think a skank like you scares me? I would hit you, but as you can see there are plenty of people staring." I look around and everyone is looking at us.

"I have to get to class. Excuse me." I say rudely. I walk past her hitting her in the side with my shoulder.

"Talk to you later Cat!" She acts like everything was fine. That's what pisses me off most.

"Whatever, bitch." I shout looking back. I look forward to see Sikowitz staring at me.

"Watch your mouth Ms. Valentine." He smiles at me knowing why I said it.

"I'm sorry Sikowitz. But you know how she treats me." I explain.

"I know Cat. Only a couple more months." He says back.

"Yea until junior year. Then the torture starts all over again." I chuckle sarcastically.

"Well think on the bright side… Maybe you two will work it out by then. For all you know you and Jade may be best friends by the end of the year." Sikowitz tells me.

"Yea… I'll give you 20 bucks if that ever happens. But you're right only a couple more months until I get a little time to recuperate." I smile.

"Maybe you should try to work things out. Do you really want this to go on for 2 and a half more years?" He asks me as the bell rings.

"Not at all…" I say walking into his room.

A minute later Jade walks in and sits next to Beck. Robbie grabs my hand for reassurance. I look up at him and smile.

"Ok. We're going to work on something different today. I will warn you now… Not many of you will like this." Sikowitz smiles at us. Everyone looks around at each other.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Robbie asks me.

I shrug and listen waiting for Sikowitz to continue. "We all have enemies." He looks around the room at everyone. "We all hide behind a mask. Something or someone we are not." He looks around again. "We act cooler or meaner to get certain people to like us. But in the process we get others to hate us." He looks from Jade to me and gives me a smirk. "We're doing a project."

Everyone in the room sighs with disappointment.

"This project is very easy actually. All you have to do is get to know someone. If you come in next Monday and can tell me something _nice_ about your partner, in detail, then you get an A+. If you cannot, or you talk crap about your partner, you fail my class for the last semester. Meaning… you stay back next year." Sikowitz looks around once more. "Does everyone understand?"

The class nods. "Now. Partners… Tori and Steve. Andre and Mike. Beck and Robbie. José and Matt. Tyler and Brian. Cat and Jade." I glare at him and he just smiles back. "Ok this project is due Monday. Meaning you have exactly one week to get to know them. I suggest you go to each other's houses and talk or get a cup of coffee. For all you know…you may have just been paired with your future best friend. Have fun and good luck!"

The bell rings and everyone gets up. I start to walk over to Sikowitz when Jade stops me. "Hey partner. Were gonna have so much fun getting to know each other. My house tomorrow right after school." She hands me a piece of paper with her address on it. "See ya then buddy!" She walks out.

"Sikowitz! What was that?!" I yell at him.

"I told you that you and Jade should work it out. Now I'm stepping in and helping. Cat I don't like seeing you hurt like this. You and Jade now have to talk. And hopefully in the process work this out or you both will have to stay back. I hope you can be the bigger person." He says turning around and walking out the door. I walk across the room and out the other door to go upstairs to history.

"This isn't fair…" I say under my breath.

I meet up with Robbie, Tori and Andre after school for a couple of hours and we talk about our partners.

"He did this on purpose. He knows I hate Steven!" Tori says angrily. Tori and Steven had dated about a year ago and he broke up with her to ask me out. Obviously I turned him down… actually I dumped a milkshake on his head but still same thing.

"Yea. He did. I just can't believe he put me with Mike! He's just a dick. He thinks he's all cool because he plays football and can play the guitar. Well by the way… I can play about 15 different instruments and I can sing. The guitar isn't that cool!" Andre freaks.

"Hey!" Robbie defends his favorite instrument.

"Sorry man… I'm just angry. The guitar is pretty cool." Andre apologizes.

"Yea yea… I don't mind Beck… it's just the fact that no matter what Jade does he still defends her. That just pisses me off." Robbie explains.

"Yea… your lives suck. Man you have the worst partners. I mean at least I'm not partners with the devil himself… oh wait yea I am!" I say sarcastically.

"Good point. I would die if I were partners with Jade." Andre chuckles.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her…" I sigh.

"Maybe you should get to know her. Give her another chance." Robbie explains.

"Did you just here yourself?" I ask him with a little laugh.

"Yes I did." He comes back.

"Yea… maybe you should Cat. You've got a week. If I were you I wouldn't want to deal with her torture for another 2 years." Tori explains.

"Yea lil Red… Maybe you should." Andre agrees.

"Fine… one more chance. But that's it." I sigh giving up because I know I won't win.

School tomorrow comes and goes. By the end of the day I was ready to kill myself. I still didn't know what I was going to do. I had to go over to Jade's house and get to know my worst enemy. I was scared what I was going to find out.

I take out all of my books and binders and put them into my locker. Luckily I don't have any homework tonight. I swing my bag back onto my shoulder and shut my locker. Jade is standing against the locker next to mine like she was yesterday.

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yes?"

"You still have my address?" She asks rudely.

"Yes." I reply.

"Ok. See you in a couple of minutes skank." I just roll my eyes and walk away from her.

I get into Robbie's car and relax a bit. His presence makes me calm. He doesn't even have to say anything. We drive in silence for about 10 minutes. We pull up outside Jade's house as she is stepping out of her car.

"You're going to be fine Cat. Just give her a chance." Robbie says grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a short kiss.

"Well if I'm not out of here by 10 tops call the cops." I say opening the car door and stepping out.

"I'll see you later." I say to Robbie and wave.

I walk over to Jade who is standing at the door. I take a deep breath and give her a fake smile.

"Wow you're happy… that's going to change soon." She says with a grin.

"Can we just get this over with?" I walk in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… I made a list of questions." I try to start something because the sooner I get out of here the better.

"Ok… yea so did I. You want to go first?" She asks.

"Sure why not." I agree. I get the list up on my phone and read off the first one. "Ok, what's your full name?" I ask her.

"Jadelynn Marie West." She answers bluntly.

"What's your favorite food and color?" I ask.

"Tacos and black." She replies bluntly again. "Can I go die now?" She says rudely.

"Come on Jade. We need to get this done. I don't want to be here as much as you do. Let's just get it over with. Might as well put up with each other because this is going to take more than one day." I explain.

"Fine. Next question." She says nastily.

"Family and Friends?"

"My parents are divorced. My mom is always working and my dad sends me money ever month. Friends... I got some. Why does a slut like you care?"

"You know Jade… I just don't get it. Why do you hate me so much!? What did I do!?" I yell at her.

She sighs and just stares at me as I ramble on. "I've always been nice to you. I've never given you any problems. No matter how many times you tortured me… No matter how many times you made me feel like I was nothing to anyone… I never stopped being nice to you… What did I do?" I start to quite my voice.

"Nothing. You did nothing…" She looks down refusing to make eye contact. I just role my eyes and continue with the next question.

"Why does your mom work all the time?" I question still kind of pissed off.

"Probably because she doesn't like me."

"Don't say that… she has to love you." I try to convince her.

"Well when she is constantly telling you that you are a disappointment and that you won't go anywhere in life because you go to an Arts school, you get that idea in your head." She says with a disappointed look on her face.

I guess there is more to Jade West than anyone knows… the question is, why she is opening up to her worst enemy.

"Oh…" Is all I can get out. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds but then Jade eventually broke it.

"You know… it kind of does suck… being hated by almost the entire school. Do you know how it all started?" She asks me.

I just look at her trying to figure out why she is actually being somewhat nice to me right now.

"There was this girl… She was the bitch in 8th grade. She made fun of me and picked on me… I hated her… So one day I got sick of it. She spread a rumor saying that I slept with her boyfriend. I was 14… I never thought of having sex. Yea, I was dirty minded, just like all of the other kids, but I wasn't going to have sex. I was absolutely pissed… so, I punched her. Right in the jaw. I saw her talking to this group of girls and I heard them talking about me… since then I've been hated… by everyone. So I decide to hate back…" She is silent for a little bit.

"Oh…" I say.

"Ok can I ask s-some questions now?" She says quickly avoiding any other questions.

"Um yea. Go ahead." I pick up on her hesitance and let her ask.

"So… what's your favorite color?" She asks me.

"Pink." I blurt out.

"Cool. How about your family?"

"Well it's just me and my mom. We're pretty close…" I say quietly.

"What about your dad? Are they divorced?" She pushes a little bit.

"Um… Not exactly…" I look down. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yea sure." Jade gives me a curious look but doesn't push anymore. "So… Everybody has their dream college. What's yours?"

"That's a good question. Wish I came up with it." I chuckle, glad that the past topic was over. "Um… NYU or UCLA if I don't want to go cross country."

"Wow. Colleges on the opposite sides of the country. Why wouldn't you want to go cross country?"

I would tell her the truth, but it would bring up to many questions that are too painful to answer, so I give the short version. "I would miss my family."

"I can see that. You and your mom must be really close."

"Yea we are. We got pretty close after… um a couple of years ago." I change my answer abruptly and I know she noticed.

"Cool. Do you want something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty. We've got food too."Jade offers.

Since I confronted her something changed. "Um sure!" I reply very peppy.

She gets up and waves for me to follow her. We walk down the stairs and into her kitchen.

"Water? Soda? Juice? Milk? Then again… you may not want the milk." She says pulling it out and smelling it. She gets a discussed look on her face and walks outside to through it out.

When she walks back in I tell her, "Water, by the way. Not much of a soda drinker."

"Ok…" I could tell that she's probably going to stop with the jokes but everything is so awkward now.

"So… um… do you want to continue with the questions?"

"I'm all out. My list wasn't that long." She explains.

"Oh… me too." I reply.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out. My mom texted me, so I open it and read it.

Hey hun. I'm working late tonight. they're really short staffed, because there's a virus going around. Anyway they asked me if I could fill in. Good news is I'm getting paid overtime. You're on your own tonight ok? Love you sweety.

Ok. I don't have my keys but I was probably going to stay over Tori's anyway. Got to go though. I'm over Jade's working on a project.

I send the text and stuff my phone back in my pocket. The second I put in back in it buzzes again. I pull it out and look at the text.

JADE'S HOUSE! Whose smart idea was that… are you still alive?!

MOM! Calm down. Sikowitz is doing a project. You have to get to know the person he assigned you to. I think he did it on purpose… He told me that, for all I know Jade and I could be best friends by the end of the year.

Well Sikowitz and I are going to have a talk if you get hurt… That girl and scissors… BAD. Well please don't die… but Sikowitz may be right… he's a pretty smart man even when he's all delusional from his coconuts. Love you.

Love you too!

I put my phone back into my back pocket and look up. Jade puts the water in front of me. "Sorry. My mom texted me. She's working late and I don't have my keys. I'm probably going to end up staying over Tori's." I hold the water in my hands.

"I'll take a sip first if you want… I didn't poison it." She chuckles.

"Oh no… I was just thinking. Sorry." I take a sip to prove it. By this time it was about 6 o'clock. We both were out of questions. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes… more like 10, but Jade finally breaks the silence.

"So… do you want to order a pizza?" She asks me.

"I thought you were out of questions?" I ask back.

"I thought you were too?" For the first time, I actually laughed with Jade. It was weird in a way… it was different. "Well I'll take that as a yes…" She says getting out her phone. "Dominos ok?"

We both look at each other and crack up. Jade dials the number and orders 2 medium pizzas, one with pepperoni and one plain. 15 minutes later the doorbell rings breaking out silence again.

I don't know what to think. One second were laughing the next it's awkward. We have a heartfelt conversation then it's awkward.

That night I go over Tori's house. As soon as she opened the door her jaw dropped.

"YOU MADE IT OUT ALIVE!" She yells giving me a big hug.

"I did indeed." I chuckle.

"So are you guys done with the project?" Tori asks hesitantly.

"No. We're going to finish over the weekend."

"Are you sure you will live?" She looks me up and down.

"You know… she isn't as bad as I though. I mean she's still Jade… but she isn't that bad. There's a lot people don't know about her." I explain.

"Like what? Spill." Tori pushes.

"I can't Tor. It's stuff that she doesn't talk about for a reason. I'm not going to give it a chance for a rumor to start. I'm not saying you would but someone else might…" I further explain.

"What the hell happened to you over there…?" Tori looks confused. "Yesterday, you would have been the one starting the rumors to get back at her."

"Yea… I know but if it were me, I wouldn't want anyone talking about it." Tori slowly nods understanding my situation.

"Ok. I get it. So have you eaten?" She ask me.

"Yea we ordered a pizza."

"You asked questions, you got her to spill her guts and, you ate at her house. How the hell are you alive…?"

I just laugh it off and go inside. Trina stops me and puts her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "YOUR ALIVE?!"

Both Tori and I start cracking up. "Yes Trina." I say giving her a hug and going off with Tori.

The rest of the night we were talking about what happened between Tori and Steve tonight. Apparently all they did was talk. His favorite color is blue… that's really the whole conversation.

The next few days go by pretty fast. Robbie and I had an amazing date on Friday. He set up a picnic in the park and we watched one of those 'silent movies in the park' movies. It was great. He knows I love silent movies. I just feel that sometimes words and color aren't needed to show emotion. It's the looks, the body language. I love it.

Finally Saturday comes around and Jade calls me.

"What's up?" I answer

"Um… my mom's home…" She explains.

"Ok. Do you want to do it tomorrow?" I ask her.

"No. We can do it today. Just I'm warning you… it may get bad."

"Why don't you come over here?" I suggest.

"Nah. Can you be over in like 20 minutes?" She asks me.

"Yep! See you." I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket. I figured I leave now and get a couple cups of coffee on the way.

After picking up 2 cups of coffee I head back over to Jade's. I knock on the door and Jade answers. She seems a little bit rushed.

"Ok. Come in. Let's go upstairs." She hurries me inside and towards the stairs. Before we could get to the first step, Jade's mother walks out.

She was in a sundress with flats. She had dark hair like Jade's and a friendly smile. "Oh, Jade you didn't tell me we were having company." She informs her.

"Didn't think you would care. You never do." Jade says grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me up the stairs.

"Why don't you guys stay down here? Let's chat?" Her mother looks at me. Jade just signs and let's go of my arm and softly pushes me forward.

"I'm sorry Ms. West. I didn't know to get you one." I say handing a coffee to Jade.

"Oh it's ok. I don't drink coffee. Jade got that from her father. He's a caffeine addict." She smiles. It was weird. It was too friendly, like she was acting.

"Ok." I take a sip of mine trying to figure out where to go next.

"Well Cat and I have a project to work on." Jade says getting up.

"Oh ok." She says. I was hoping this was our time to leave but as soon as we got to the stairs, her mother stops us again.

"Jade… You didn't do the damn dishes!" He mother turns from the sink and looks at her. I can see the hate in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll do them as soon as Cat goes home. This project is due Monday so we need to finish it today and tomorrow." Jade says with a hopeful look on her face.

"Jadelynn Do the damn dishes next time!" She shouts at her. She picks up a plate and starts shaking it. "Do you see this! Why the hell do you have to be such a useless piece of shit. If you don't do the damn dishes, YOU WONT GO ANYWHERE IN LIFE! YOU WONT ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU GO TO THAT ART SCHOOL!" She full blown yells at her. The next thing I know Jade rips me down to the floor as the plate goes flying across the room, smashing into pieces on the wall.

I stand up and look Ms. West in the eye. "You listen to me. You're daughter isn't useless. She can sing… she can sing amazingly. She can act. She got into an arts school because she can do something other than sit at a desk and type like you. She's going to go far in life and you don't deserve someone like her. You're an old bitch who is jealous that her own daughter has a better life, talent and dreams than you. So maybe you should show her some respect, because when your old and you can't wipe your own ass, she's going to be the one taking care of you." I say bluntly stepping closer to Ms. West with each word. Finally by the end, I'm in her face. She stares at me, so I turn and grab Jade's arm and pull her out the door.

"Were doing this at my house." I don't dare look back and I don't dare look at the expression on Jade's face.

Finally in the car I work up the nerve to look over at Jade. He jaw was still dropped from about 10 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper… but that was just not right…" I think back to the moment. Jade and I almost getting hit by a plate. The way I spoke to her mother.

"Thanks…" Jade says back quietly.

For the rest of the car ride it was silent. We both sat looking straight ahead without eye contact. We both hardly even blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why'd you do it?" Jade asks out of nowhere.

"What she said, what she did, it wasn't right." I explain myself.

"You still didn't have to…"

"I know how I felt when you called me useless, a slut, a skank, it hurt. But I couldn't imagine how horrible it felt coming from your own mother. So yes… I did have to."

Jade stayed over my house that night. We sat up and talked about why her and her mother are that way, how she wishes it could be different, all of it. Around 2 in the morning we decided to finally lie down and sleep. I pull out the trundle bed from under mine and set it up for her to sleep on. Once it had the sheets and blackest on, I give her a pillow and we both get under the covers.

Jade takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh of relief, probably because she doesn't have to deal with her mother. The next morning Jade goes home after breakfast.

"Well, I'll see you Monday." I say.

"Can I ask you one more question?" She stops in the doorway.

I look over at her waiting for her to continue.

"What happened to your dad?" She says softly.

I walk over into my living room, which Jade hasn't been in yet. I pick up a rectangular display case and bring it over to her.

Inside was a folder flag. Above the flag, across the top of the display case, where all of his medals and decorations. There was a Silver Star, a Navy Cross and a USMC Medal of Honor, the 3 highest medals. Under those were the rest of his decorations. Below that was his insignias, and between those, USMC Gunnery Sergeant Michael Valentine.

Jade looks over the box as I explain, "He was only supposed to go for 3 tours but he loved it. He decided he wanted be career military. He got up to Gunnery Sergeant, got a silver star and a navy cross and a bunch of other stuff… And on his 5th tour in Iraq, his unit stormed a building, the door that they went through was locked and a grenade come through the window. Without thinking, he jumped on it. Blew himself to pieces for his brothers. At the funeral, his best friend gave me this flag, and said that _my_ dad saved his life. He was killed when I was in 8th grade." The tears form in my eyes and after I finish one falls.

"8th grade… that's when I came around…" Jade looks down and the ground. "Your father was a brave man…" She says turning to walk away.

"Thanks Jade. I'll see you Monday." She nods and walks to a car waiting for her out front. I assumed it was Beck.

I shut the door and look back at the display case. I put it back on the mantle in the living room.

Sunday comes and goes pretty quickly. Robbie and I went to the movies, but that was really it. When I get to school Monday, Sikowitz pulls me aside.

"So are you ready?" He asks me.

"Yea." He looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I say.

"What are you going to say?" He asks.

"You'll see." I smile and he nods and I walk into the class taking my usual seat next to Robbie.

I see Jade stop in front of Sikowitz and all I hear is, "Be good." before she walks in and sits next to Beck

Tori and Steve go first. Then Andre and Mike then Beck and Robbie. José and Matt are next and Tyler and Brian go after.

Sikowitz looks at me and Jade. "Ok… Cat you're up."

I stand up and walk over next to Sikowitz. I open my mouth to start speaking but then shut it. I look over at Jade who is staring at me waiting to see what I have to say. "There's a lot more to Jade then I would have ever through. For the horrible person I thought she was, she's actually pretty amazing. We all go through some tough times, some more than others, and we act out in completely unexpected ways. What I learned this week started out with simple questions like, what's your favorite color? But after a little while, we didn't need to ask any more questions. The things we saw, how we acted, what we did, that was enough. She's gone through a lot, and I have to give her credit, because it looks very tough. Deep down, I know it may be hard to believe, but Jade has very big heart. She puts up walls that nobody can get past, but she needs to take them down. Because when you get to know her she can be nice, comforting, and kind. I hated her last week, but now… I think she could be a really great friend." I finish and look over at Jade. She has a smile on her face.

"Very good Cat. I'm very proud. You may sit now. A+." I go back to my seat.

"Ok Jade you may go now. Tell us about Cat." Jade gets up and comes to the front of the class.

"Over the past week I got to know Cat. She has so many flaws. She's argumentative. She's ditzy. She's a freak of nature. She's defensive. She's stubborn. She's arrogant. She's a perfectionist. She doesn't think she's good enough."

"Ok Jade that's enough. You've failed this semester." Sikowitz tells her sternly. My face is as red as my hair. I couldn't believe she said those things.

"Let me finish Sikowitz." Jade says refusing to sit down. How much more could she embarrass me?

Jade looks directly into my eyes as she says this. "**But**… no matter how many flaws she has, she has three times the strengths. She's sweet. She's fun. She listens. She understands. She sticks up for what she believes in. She's there even when she doesn't need to be and when I never deserved it. Cat has to be one of the most patient, kind, loving people I have ever met. She has had to deal with me for the past 4 years. She never got violent, she never got mean, and she put up with it. Yes she's used some words, but I have always deserved it. If there was one thing I had learned most about her, it's that she deserves an apology. So, Cat… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing everything I did 4 years ago after what happened. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything I have said. I'm sorry for torturing you this long. I'm sorry that it took me 4 years to see the amazingly beautiful person that you are, inside and out… And I'm sorry not only to you, but to myself, for it taking this long to find my best friend."

I stared at her as she said each and every word. The room was silent. Sikowitz looked up from his clipboard that he was looking at, and at Jade. The tears were streaming down my eyes. I just stood up and walked over next to her.

I wipe my eyes and reply, "Apology accepted…" I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. For the first time since I've known her, she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed back.

The class starts to clap. Sikowitz walks over to us and taps Jade on the shoulder.

"Well done Jade… I was very wrong about you." Sikowitz says with tears in his eyes. He turns around and walks away fixing the "F" on his clipboard to an "A+".

And that was how it all started. The friendship that no one thought would ever be. After that day, we were inseparable. We spend every waking moment talking, catching up on the 4 years that we wasted away hating each other. Sikowitz was always right, with everything he said.

If it wasn't for that project, we wouldn't have been friends…

Now, that was the first half of the story. And like every good story, it has to have a beginning and an end. And like I said earlier, this story isn't just about friendship. Every good thing has to come to an end. Once that certain person is done teaching you, whether it takes days or years, they leave.

The second half of this story takes place 4 years after Graduation.

**Yesterday's enemy may be today's friend and today's friend may be tomorrow's family. Always remember that.**

**And now you have to wait for the next chapter. Is that mean? Haha I like cliff hangers.**

**I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than my other ones, maybe a lot shorter but, I could come up with anything else. Let me know what you think!**

**I really like the Cade friendship, just as much as I do Cabbie. I like it how you have the good and the bad, Cat and Jade. And how Cat brings the best out in Jade. It reminds me of a couple of my friendships lol, one in particular, but that's for another time.**

**One of you asked, I think it was Grace1713, a couple chapters ago if this was based off of Wicked. And yes it is. It's based off of the song For Good, hence the title. I've never actually seen it, but I would kill to. I went to see the Phantom of the Opera like 6 or 7 times on Broadway, it's my favorite so far, but I would literally do anything to go and see Wicked. **

**The song For Good, if you really listen to the lyrics, has an amazing meaning. It's all about meeting a friend who ends up changing your life. Changing who you are. And when everything starts to get good, they leave. It's quite sad actually but I love the song.**

**I wrote as a dedication to a couple of people. All of my readers of course, for the amazingly kind reviews and being the ones who push me to write more. Also, sshaw101, for the on-crack-type-reviews as we call them. They are always the things that make me smile. I don't know if KnowMyNameNotMyStory is reading this one, but also for you, because you're an inspiration when it comes to writing. Last but not least, Ariana4Ever, for just being one of the greatest friends I've ever had, always being there, and putting a smile on my face practically every day. Don't know what I would do without you lol. **

**Well… yea review! And the next chapter should come soon… I may hold off a couple days because I'm going to be really busy, but I promise it will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jade. It's me." I pause for a second. "I just wanted to know if you and Beck could come over for dinner tonight… I have something to tell you." I explain to her voicemail. "Well, that's it. Call me back please!" I say happily.

I hang up the phone and put it on the night stand. "So… Are you sure you want to tell them tonight?" Robbie says still laying in bed. He puts an arm behind his head to support it and looks at me for an answer.

"Yes. Jade is my best friend! She's going to be thrilled." I explain.

"Ok then. What's for dinner!?" Robbie asks.

"I don't know. You cook." I tell him.

"Fine." He smirks pulling me into his arms. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?" He asks me with an upset look on his face.

"Was it not enough for you last week?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh no… not enough at all…" He smiles.

"Well… I guess we could stay under the covers for a couple more minutes… but only a couple. We both have jobs you know?" I say snuggling up into his chest and pulling the covers over myself.

"We do?" He chuckles. I look up and over my shoulder at him.

"Yes we do. And it sucks." I say bluntly leaning up and giving him a soft light kiss.

"You could say that again." He says throwing the sheets and blankets off of both of us.

"But it was just getting warm…" I sigh.

"We have 20 minutes to get ready." He explains.

"But we both have to shower."

"That can be fixed easily." He says pulling me towards the bathroom.

"Yes… that is a good compromise…" I seductively smile.

Jade calls me on my lunch break. I dig through my purse trying to find my ringing phone. I click the answer button and say, "Hey!"

"Hey Kitty Cat! So dinner?" She asks.

"Yep! My house tonight at 6 o'clock. Can you come?" I hopefully ask.

"Yea! What's the occasion?" She asks.

"Cant a friend invite another friend and her husband over for dinner every once and awhile?" I chuckle.

"Well seeing as though in your voicemail you said you have to tell me something… I figured I would try to find out now. You know I'm not very patient…. So what's the occasion?" She asks again.

"You'll see… you just have to be patient." I smile knowing this is making her mad.

"Did you not hear what I just said… ugh… Fine. Tonight at 6. I'll bring a bottle of wine or something, ok?" She suggests.

"No… no it's fine."

"Why? It's the least I could do." She pushes.

"Robbie and I have plenty of wine… literally. So many people brought some for the engagement party… We have like 12 bottles and nothing to do with them."

"Ok fine. Then I'll bring dessert." She insists.

"Ok. Fair enough. What are you bringing?!"

"You'll see." Was all she answered with.

"Ugh. Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight!"

"I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." I hang up the phone and my stomach starts to cramp. I was a bit nervous about tonight but I'll get through it.

I finish up my lunch and put it away. "So what is Mrs. West going to find out tonight?"

I turn around to the familiar voice. "Alex! Eavesdropping much?" I smile at him.

"Not at all Cat. Just… ok maybe a little. So what are you going to tell them?" He asks me again.

"You guys will probably find out tomorrow." I tell him zipping my lunch box and walking away from him. He follows me.

Alex was a muscular guy. Tall with brown hair and green eyes. He always dressed well, but not over the top. Kind of a casual/work attire.

Alex was one of my best friends, besides Jade. I met him when I started working here 2 years ago. Alex and I got really close and Robbie got very jealous. So one day Robbie confronted Alex and told him to back off. Little did he know, Alex was gay. Alex wasn't the feminine type though. Anyway, Robbie and Alex hit it off after that day. They became great friend, not as good as he and I but still very good. Jade took a liking to Alex and they became friends too.

"Come on Cat! Please!" Alex begged.

"Nope." I refuse and continue walking.

"Pleasssseeee!" He says following me into my office. I work at a computer software company and I'm one of the big people in the company, so I get my own office.

"You just don't give up do you?" I say.

He shakes his head no. "Fine. Come over tonight for dinner. It's at 6. You will find out with everyone else."

"Ok. Fair enough. I'll bring a bottle of wine."

"Oh god… no." He gives me a weird look.

"We have way too much wine at home. Jade's bringing desert. You don't have to bring anything. It's only You, me, Robbie, Jade, and Beck." I explain.

"Whatever…" He smiles. "I'll come up with something." He says smacking the door frame before walking out and down the hall.

"Bye, Alex." I say as he walks into his own office down the hall. I text Robbie quickly and tell him that Alex is coming over too.

Later that day I get home to see Robbie setting the table. There was a pot of water on the stove waiting to boil. Another pot was filled with tomato sauce and the entire house smelled like an Italian restaurant.

"I was in the mood for Italian…" I smile walking up to Robbie and giving him a kiss.

"Good. I made garlic bread too!" He says returning the kiss.

"I'm so glad I'm going to marry a man who could cook." I smile.

"Only a 3 more weeks you know. Then the big day. You're done planning right?" He asks.

"Yep. Everything is done! Dress fittings are next week." I explain. "And I know to tell them." I laugh.

After we finish setting the table and finish dinner the door bell rings. I walk over to it and open the door.

"Hey!" I say giving Alex a big hug.

"I brought chips and dip." He says bluntly holding up the bag and container. He keeps a serious face for about 2 seconds before bursting out in laughter. He returns the hug and goes to say hi to Robbie.

"So where's Jade and Beck. I figured they would be here before me. They are usually early to everything." Alex says.

"Yea your right. Probably stuck in traffic." As I say that the door bell rings again and I go to answer it.

"Here they are." I say just before opening the door. When I open it, to my surprise, it's only Beck.

"Hey. Where's Jade?" Robbie asks as Beck steps in.

"I don't know. Figured she would be here already. I told her I would come directly here after work. She said she'd meet me." He explains.

"Oh. Ok." I reply.

Alex gets a bowl and puts half the bag of chips in it and places the dip container next to the bowl. "She'll probably be here in a couple of minutes." Alex says finishing with the chips.

"So… Do we get any hints on what you wanted to tell us?" Beck asks.

"No. Not until Jade shows up. It's a secret!" I chuckle. We all sit down and have the random small talk for about 15 more minutes. That was when everyone started to get worried.

"I'm going to try calling her." Beck says pulling his phone out of his front pocket. He hits a number then puts the phone up to his ear. It rings. After about 35 seconds Beck leaves a shot voicemail asking where she is.

"No answer?" Robbie asks from across the room.

"Nope." Beck replies. He puts his phone on the counter while we go back to talking. Every once and a while we would all check out phones.

_Ring. Ring._

Everyone stops talking and looks over at Beck. He picks up the phone and holds it to his ear. "Hello?"

You can hear the mumble over the phone of another person talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"This is he." Beck says. There was a long pause like he was listening. His jaw starts to clench before he finally says, "Ok… Thank you."

He turns to us and his face is white. He takes a deep breath before speaking. "There was an accident." He says softly. "She's in the hospital… and it's not good." He says putting the phone back in his pocket and grabbing his jacket.

We all rush out of the house and to our cars. Everyone was scared and nobody knew what was going on.

By the time we get to the hospital I was in tears. Beck and I rush in while Alex and Robbie park the cars. We run up to the nurses desk.

"Jade West where is she?!" Beck says with tears in his eyes that he refuses to let fall.

"Room 252 on the 4th floor." She says after quickly looking it up on the computer. As we run towards the elevator the nurse shouts to us. "She's in critical condition… You may want to brace yourself for a goodbye…"

As we step into the elevator I let everything out. Beck wraps his arms around me and pulls me in. I sob into his shoulder for the few seconds it takes to get to the 4th floor.

The elevator doors open and we run down the halls looking for room 252. We find it within seconds. There were a few nurses in the room checking the monitors. Robbie and Alex come running into the room behind us. The nurses look around at us.

"Ms. West isn't long for this world… I'd say less than 15 minutes. She kept fighting. Told us that a woman names Cat had to be here before she'd give in. Apparently there was something she wanted to share. I presume that's you." The one nurse explains looking at me. I give a slight nod while wiping the tears away from my eyes.

As the nurses step out one by one Jade's eyes open a little bit and she turns her head towards us. A small smile comes over her face when she sees me. I look over at Beck.

"You can go…" I say. He looks over at me as if asking if I was sure. I pat him on the arm and nod. Robbie, Alex and I all step out of the room. After a few minutes Beck comes out. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is a little bit puffy. He clears his voice and says, "She's asking for you."

I wipe my eyes again and walk into the room. The lights were lower than before. All of the machines were beeping and making noises. Jade has the oxygen tube in her nose and her breathing was slow.

"Hey." I try to act calm.

"Hi." She barely gets out.

I grab her hand once I'm sitting in the seat next to her bed. We sit in silence for a few seconds. Before I start I squeeze her hand a little bit.

"There is so much I've wanted to tell you lately. So much I've never had the guts to say." I stop for a minute. "But… what I had to tell you tonight… That will make you smile for probably the last time. Jade, I'm pregnant. I found out last week… but I wanted to wait just to make sure…" I nod a little bit then continue. "Robbie and I are going to have a baby…"

A smile comes across Jade's face. A big one. She squeezes my hand, or tries to at least. "Congratulations Cat."

"I love you Jadey. I really do…" I force a smile. "I'm here… You don't have to keep fighting anymore… You've gone through enough… It's time for you to take a break… You're surrounded by the people who love you the most…" Beck walks in and comes to the other side of her and grabs her hand.

"I'm never going to forget you…" Beck says softly.

"Neither am I… you changed me… It's time for you to stop suffering… To stop being strong for everybody else… It's time for you to stop hurting and be happy…" A tear falls down her cheek, which Beck wipes away. There was nothing to stop us from crying.

With one last smile the monitor beeps stop and her heart rate slows until its flat line.

"Goodbye Jadey…" I say sitting up and kissing the cheek of the person I never thought I would be friends with. I get up and walk out of the room to give Beck one last goodbye with the love of his life.

I walk over to Alex and wrap my arms around him. Alex pulls me in tight to his chest as I cry. Robbie comes out of the bathroom to see me and Alex and the look on his face disappears. He didn't have to be told. He knew she was gone.

Robbie goes in to check on Beck. I stay in Alex's arms while he whispers to me saying it's going to be alright. I whisper into his chest, "Alex?"

"Yea." He replies.

"I'm pregnant…" I say looking up at him.

"I know…" He gives me a reassuring smile. He was the strongest out of all of us. "When you told me not to bring a bottle of wine that kind of gave it away. No alcohol when you're pregnant." He says lightly pushing my head back down onto his chest.

The nurses walk in and out of the room and Beck finally comes out with Robbie. His face was red and puffy and his eyes were even worse than before. This was tough on all of us, more for Beck and I, but Robbie and Alex were more supportive than they ever have been, and I was thankful for that.

**Well I'm thinking one more chapter. I didn't expect this to be too long. If I finish writing it today I might post it tonight but no promises. **

**I would stay up writing this last chap all night for you guys but I'm a bozo with a head cold so I feel like crap. I just don't understand how you get a head cold during the summer! Ugh! **

**Well give me some good review to make me smile because I feel like crap… yea… ok bye. I'm gonna start working on the next chap!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard. Up until the funeral I cried myself to sleep every night. I called out of work the next day. Every time someone would say "I'm sorry for your loss." I would freak. This was probably the most difficult thing I had ever gone through. But I did make it through. It was the day of the funeral, where the grief started to subside. It was after I finally said what needed to be said.

I walk in with Robbie by my side. Everyone was in black. I had a nice black dress with heals on and Robbie was in his suite. We take out seats in the from row of the church. Jade's mother and father were there next to Beck. I wouldn't dare look at Mrs. West. She showed up and hours and a half after she got the call. She said that she was busy doing something. By the time she got there Jade was long gone and all she had to say was, "Doesn't even wait for me when she's dying. Well now that's less that I have to take care of." I was going to walk up her and slap her but Robbie and Alex held me back.

She wasn't sad that her own daughter died. It was just less that she had to take care of. What a worthless piece of… never mind. This wasn't about her. This was about Jade.

The priest goes on about how Jade is going to be in a better place now. He finally calls Mrs. West up to the pedestal. She clears her throat.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me and to Jade that you are here. Jade never was what I wanted her to be. She was convinced she had a future with music. And no matter how many times I told she would go nowhere in life with it, she still followed her dreams. And look where following her dreams took her. I told her time and time again, but she wouldn't listen. She was useless. She was ignorant. And she NEVER listened and now she's dead. So Cat… how does it feel? First your dad… Now your best friend… At least your father died with some honor." She gives me a cold stare. Everyone in the room was looking at her with their jaw dropped. The priest steps in before she can continue.

"I think that's enough… Ms Valentine… you said you would like to say a few words." I stand up and walk up the steps to the pedestal passing Mrs. West and giving her a look.

"Jade deserved a hell of a lot more of a mother than you Mrs. West…" I clear my throat and some of the memories come to mind. "Jade and I, we hated each other. She tortured me for 3 years. And finally one of our teachers, Sikowitz, made us work on a project together. He gave us one week to get to know each other. If in one week we could tell the class about our partner we get an A+ if not we failed the semester. I got to know my worst enemy, I got to understand her… She got to know me, she found out about my father…" I pause for a second holding back the tears. "There was so much that I needed to tell her. So much that I needed to say. There were so many chances I ended up giving away because I was scared of the 'What If's?' Sometimes in life, you find a special friend. Someone who changes your life just by being part of it. Someone who makes you laugh until you can't stop. Someone who makes you believe that there really is good in the world. Someone who convinces you that there really is an unlocked door just waiting for you to open it. This is forever friendship. When you're down and the world seems dark and empty, your forever friend lifts you up in spirit and makes that dark and empty world suddenly seem bright and full. Your forever friend gets you through the hard times, the sad times and the confused times. If you turn and walk away, your forever friend follows. If you lose your way, your forever friend guides you and cheers you on. Your forever friend holds your hand and tells you that everything is going to be okay. And if you find such a friend, you feel happy and complete because you need not worry. You have a forever friend, and forever has no end. People come into our lives for a reason. They bring something we must learn. They are here to teach us a lesson. To change us for the better. It's the person who changes your life. The person who makes you see things in a different perspective. The person who changes who you are and who you will be. And whether or not you see them again, you have been changed, for good. I am never going to see her again but she left a handprint on my heart and she will never be forgotten. So… to the woman who changed not only my life but probably some of yours, thank you. Thank you for everything you have ever done. Thank you for the smiles and the laughs. The good times and the bad. The life lessons you taught each and every one of us. You'll be in our hearts forever."

I finish and not a person in the entire room was dry eyed. Not even Jade's mother. I knew I got the point into Mrs. West's head. Her daughter was so much more than the person she knew, and it was her fault that she never got to see it.

Jade and I was the friendship no one ever though would be… And I am glad we proved them wrong.

For the next 30 years I went to her headstone at least 3 times a week. I would sit there and talk to her, knowing that she was looking down and listening. I know it sounds crazy, but it's hard to forget someone like her. It's hard to not be able to talk to your best friend.

It took me awhile to figure out what Jade had taught me. And only now do I fully understand it. It wasn't just one thing, it was many things. Love. Forgiveness. Family. That life goes on. That sometimes you need to let go, not forget, but let go. That everyone deserves a second chance. That sometimes you're wrong about a person. That you can't save them all.

Family is more than just DNA. It's about the people who are there when no one else is. It's about never forgetting what someone did for you. It's about always being thankful for the things and people you have. And no matter what people say, yesterday's enemy may be today's friend, and today's friend may be tomorrow's family. Jade was much more than a friend… She was family.

2 weeks after Jade's death, Robbie and I got married. Alex was Robbie's best man. And I didn't have a made of honor. I explained that it would have been Jade and there was no one who could replace her in this spot. Tori, Trina, Meg my coworker, and Lisa my other coworker were my bridesmaids. Everything that day was perfect. The only thing missing was Jade, but I knew she was there in her own way. She would never miss something like that.

9 months later I gave birth to the most beautiful girl. And like you may have guessed, I named her Jadelynn. She had these beautiful green eyes, which she gotten from Robbie, but they reminded me of Jade. She grew up, she went to Hollywood Arts, and majored in musical theater in college. Now she's off somewhere in Hollywood making the music she loves, because that was her dream. And unlike Mrs. West I will never stop someone from following their dreams and doing what they love.

Now, I'm at my daughter's wedding. Telling the story of why my daughter's name is Jadelynn to everyone. And like the day of Jade's funeral, not a person in this room is dry eyed.

The last part of this story, well it's only one sentence…

**_No matter what happens in the end, sometimes the journey is greater than the reward._**

**_THE END_**

**And that's it. What I mean by the last sentence, 'No matter what happens in the end, sometimes the journey is greater than the reward.' Is the journey, getting to know that person, becoming their friend, that's better than anything else that can happen between you and them.**

**With friendships, there are many words left unspoken. Of course, the bad things are better left unsaid. But the good can sometimes save a life. I know I push this is almost all of my stories, but it really is true, you will regret it if you never tell someone how you feel because you or them may not be here tomorrow. If I got the chance to say goodbye or the truth to everyone I've lost, I would take it in a heartbeat. I'm sure you would too. But with my hypocritical self, I never listen to a word I say. (Which I really need to fix lol) **

**Well… Review… And thanks again for being the best readers/people in the world. I know there aren't many of you but every single review and comment helps and makes me smile. I can't thank you guys enough. And to my active readers, Sofia13, SShaw101, and Ariana4Ever, you guys are the best. You read every single one of my FanFics and you leave some amazing reviews. You literally threaten me (Ariana4Ever) if I don't put a new chap up. **

**REVIEW! Lol**


End file.
